Romione1 3
by CuteButFerice
Summary: please read it. im proud and i hope i have inspired you with this


Celebration at the ministry (They finally banned the word mudblood)

"Kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss…" chanted the crowd. Hermione stared at Harry uncomfortably. They chanted louder. Hermione stood up on her desk and screamed "NO I WILL NOT KISS HIM I HAVE A HUSBAND AND HE HAS A WIFE!" Everyone stared. The ministry was silent. Everyone at the ministry seemed to think that they were the perfect couple. Harry then walked up to Hermione and put his arm around her and said "We're friends and nothing more." Hermione smiled and said " **Best** friends, and nothing more." They would still it give up, some of them out of humour and some were just drunk. They tried getting Hermione and Harry drunk. It really didn't take a genius to know that Hermione would do anything when drunk.

 _Flash back_

" _Hey isn't that Draco." Called out Harry. A drunk Hermione replied "Haven't seen him in forever I'm going to talk to him." Harry nodded and went over to Ginny. Draco saw Hermione's vulnerable state and took the chance to seduce her. "Hello Mione, you're looking beautiful." She blushed and stumbled into Draco's arms. She looked up. Draco then said more complements and seduced her. Draco leaned in. Hermione went in and kissed him. Draco put his hand on her shirt and un-buttoned the shirt. Hermione was shocked of this but was not strong enough to tell him to stop. Ron then appeared. "MALFOY!" he screamed. Draco ran laughing and smirking and Hermione fell onto the floor after Draco let her go. Ron kneeled next to Hermione not knowing to help her or to yell at her for kissing Malfoy. He eventually helped her up and took her home early. Despite all the tension Harry still managed to burst into laughter after he saw Ron's angry face._

The present

Hermione would not take one drink knowing their plan. She pulled Harry into a separate room. She explained a plan "I'll say that I put you in this room with me so we could kiss in private." Harry nodded and made noises so it sounded like they were kissing. They both left the room holding hands and holding back laughter. They asked if they kissed and they both nodded. But the workers wanted proof. They both wanted everyone to stop so they kissed each other for a short amount of time. There seemed to be a flash of a camera but no one noticed. Hermione and Harry were both blushing and ran out of the room.

Later That Week

One of the workers went into a tent. "Oh, Rich how good to see you." Smiled Rita Skeeter. "Hi Rita." laughed Richard. She embraced Richard. She then cut to the chase, "I was promised gossip." She said crossing her arms. He passed Rita the picture of Harry and Hermione kissing. Rita smirked. "We can build upon this get more pictures and I'll edit it with some muggle thing called photoshop." Rich nodded and left Rita's tent.

A few days later

Ron walked into the room where Hermione was watching TV. "I don't understand this muggle nonsense, it's easier to understand the daily profit. That's how confusing this Tee Vee is." Hermione rolled her eyes and carried on watching. Trying to prove his point Ron started reading the daily profit repeating the phrase, "This is so simple and so easy to understand." After reading a few pages he said "This is so simple an-HERMIONE!" Hermione turned around confused. Ron walked towards his arm extended about to hit her, he then sighed and through her the daily profit and yelled, "READ IT!" He then lowered his temper and seemed extremely sad and whimpered "Then explain." Hermione scanned the page and gasped. "There's nothing between me and Harry Ron, I love you." Ron pointed at the picture holding back tears. Hermione explained what had happened at the party and started to cry a little. "I need some time to talk to Harry, and to myself, so go stay at Ginny's for a bit I'll call you when you can come back." Hermione whimpered, "But she could be mad at m-." Ron was angry now. "JUST GO I NEED SOME TIME." She walked to her wand and apparated.

At Ginny's House

Hermione knocked on the door and Ginny opened the door. She knew about it, she could tell "Come to see Harry huh, well he's gone to see Ron, who you are meant to love!" She started to tear up "Ginny please, I've come to explain and I just need to stay here." Ginny could see the guilt in her eyes and let her in. Unlike Ron when Hermione explained Ginny understood. She gave Hermione a hug and brought her some hot chocolate. "Now why do you _ **need**_ to be here." Ginny asked. "Ron doesn't want me there and he said he would call me when I could come back." Explained Hermione. "I'm going to kill my brother for that." Ginny said crossed armed. But she could sense something was really wrong as Hermione didn't even show a small smile. "Hermione," said Ginny looking concerned "what else is wrong, this seems deeper than Ron being well Ron." Hermione looked up and put her hand on her stomach. "I'm pregnant Ginny, pregnant with Ron's baby and I have no where to stay." Ginny was shocked. "Okay I'm _**defiantly**_ going to kill him now." Hermione let out a weak smile. "Ginny, let me stay here please," She pleaded "just until Ron let's me come back." Ginny nodded now crying a little.

3 days later

"Ron still hasn't called." Hermione whimpered. "LET ME IN HERMIONE UNLOCK THE BATHROOM DOOR!" Ginny pleaded. Hermione ignored her and stroked her stomach. She got up and looked in a mirror, when Harry was young he got a piece of the mirror of erised and it was in that mirror. Hermione saw her and Ron kissing while Ron felt Hermione's pregnant belly and giggled slightly. Hermione turned around "Ron?" She then realised what it was and hit the door with her arms. Ginny screamed louder "LET ME IN! Hermione tell me where you put my wand so I can use Alohomora." Hermione whimpered "C-closet." Ginny went and got it and said "Alohomora!" Ginny walked in and saw Hermione huddled in the corner. She lifted her up and apparated her to Ron's house, she couldn't let her carry on like this she had to see Ron.

Ron's Place

She was about to open the door when she heard shouts "Ron, you have to let that Hermione girl go. Be with me won won." Said a flirty Lavender Brown. "LAVENDER LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANT HERMIONE BACK I WANTED HER BACK 3 DAYS AGO! YOU LET ME GO NOW SO I CAN GO GET HER!" yelled Ron "Won won please one more day." Hermione who was once limp ran inside as quickly as possible and used her wand to unlock the door where Lavender was keeping Ron. "LET GO OF HIM RIGHT NOW LAVENDER!" Lavender was in a bikini and was sitting on Ron's bed. She smirked. She got the trapped Ron, lifted his head and kissed him. "Stupefy!" screamed Hermione. Lavender got thrown back into the wall while Ginny rushed up the stairs. Hermione un-tied him and kissed him. Ron lifted her up and laughed. Ron's face then filled with guilt, "I'm so sorry Hermi- "Hermione was now kissing him. Ginny saw Lavender getting to her feet with her wand, "Petrificus Totalus!" Ginny then remembered something, "Hermione remember what I said I would do to Ron." Hermione smirked and let go of Ron. Ginny performed the bat-bogey hex. Hermione and Ginny laughed. Ginny face was then suddenly serious, she touched Hermione's stomach "Tell him." Ron was incredibly confused. "Ron," she smiled "I'm pregnant!" Ron's eyes widened. He lifted Hermione up and kissed her. "Uhhh... I'm still here." Ron looked up "Leave then." Ginny ran out laughing while Hermione's mirror of erised vision became true. Ron was kissing her and feeling Hermione's pregnant slightly giggling.

 **Stay tuned for my other Romione Story**


End file.
